boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Savage Trial
Episode 10 is the tenth episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It will be released on TV3 at June 1, 2017. Summary Upon returning to TAPOPS Space Station, Tarung is enraged to find that Koko Ci has hired BoBoiBoy and his friends as TAPOPS agents. With that, Tarung gives them a series of tests to ensure that they are indeed qualified to be TAPOPS agents. Characters Protagonists BoBoiBoy's Gang * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Leaf * Gopal * Fang * Yaya * Ying TAPOPS * Cici Ko * Tarung Plot The episode begins before 7:00 AM in the morning, where Gopal and BoBoiBoy are sleeping in proper bunk beds at the TAPOPS Space Station. Tarung enters the room to wake them but left them alone when Gopal asked for five more minutes of sleep. When the clock rings at 7:00 AM, Tarung suddenly changes from white to red and forcibly wakes them by throwing them and their beds out of the room, reminding them that the test will start in 10 minutes. Gopal has a flashback of the first time Admiral Tarung acted fiercely. In the flashback, BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang have returned to the TAPOPS Space Station with Tarung and the heavy laundry bags. Tarung offers to carry the bags for them but BoBoiBoy gently refuses. Tarung takes the bags from them anyway, carrying the sacks with one arm and showing off his great strength, which astounds all three of the boys. They reach the control room and Tarung allows them to leave the lift before him, causing Gopal to comment on his courtesy. Koko Ci grows flustered in the former Admiral's presence and hastily salutes him. Tarung says he is aware of the situation TAPOPS after the "delivery boys" explained it to him. BoBoiBoy admits that they're not delivery boys but the members of TAPOPS, which angers Tarung and causes him to turn red. Back in the present, BoBoiBoy and Gopal arrive at the arena and find Yaya and Ying warming up. As always, both girls are fighting for first place. Fang later arrives at the arena and Gopal says that he should warm-up, too, but Fang reminds them that he already passed the test and got an A grade. The Admiral and Koko Ci showed up on the arena. Giving the first test, which is Easy-A Exam or Exam Angkasa Susah Ya Ampun (could say that it's easy to FAIL). Yaya and Ying were good at it because they studied and it's a written test. Gopal answered randomly while BoBoiBoy said Ochobot must have told him about the history of Power Spheres, so BoBoiBoy had a chance to answer some of the questions in the exam. Tarung said that if they failed in the exam, they'll be thrown out in the space station. When it's already lunch break, the gang were eating with Tarung but he said he's going to get water so he went out of their lunch table. After, Ying asked Fang why Tarung's acting friendly all the sudden, he replied that the Admiral is only strict and tough when he's working on 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM, except for lunch breaks. Tarung apologized about his harshness a while ago. After the lunch break, Tarung went back to his harsh mode, and told the gang to go back to the arena. The second test was a survival test, the exam was cooking competition. It was all paired up, BoBoiBoy and Gopal, Yaya and Ying. During the test, BoBoiBoy and Gopal were doing well, while Yaya and Ying were thinking what they should cook. Yaya said to bake biscuits, making BoBoiBoy and Gopal scared, but Ying said that they're horrible so Ying's thinking of a special soup. Gopal said to leave them alone quarreling. After the cooking test, Tarung tasted BoBoiBoy and Gopal's dish, saying that the dish tasted like his mother's (which tastes good). While Yaya and Ying made their dish on their own, so they failed. Yaya said that they're in last place so they have to fight-up. The third/last test was a focus test, ''the exam was all about determining your focus. Cici Ko released the TAPOPS Gorilla, and the instructions were showed by Fang, that they have to sing out the rhyme with the Gorilla without powers or mistakes. Gopal was the first one to take the exam, but he had a mistake while singing the song so he failed. Yaya and Ying were scared to take the exam, Yaya asked Tarung if they, with Ying, could take the test together, Tarung agreed but they'll be deducted by 30 points. Yaya and Ying agreed. When they're already taking the test, they had memorized it clearly and they suceeded but their points got deducted. When it's BoBoiBoy's turn, he was ready but failed at the first lyrics of the song. After the whole exam, the results were shown. BoBoiBoy as the highest (56%), Ying and Yaya were the second (53%) and Gopal's in last place (40%). They all failed since the passing score is 80%, Tarung was very upset and was about to punish them, but since it's already pass 7:00 PM Tarung changed his mind and congratulate them for passing. The gang thought they passed in the Toughness exam but Tarung said that they're just qualifying them for the Toughness exam, which is tomorrow morning. At the end, the gang got scared because there's another test tomorrow. Trivia *This is the first episode to air not on Friday but Thursday. The next three episodes will also air on Thursday as it is Ramadan month. *Yaya and Ying are shown to maintain their fierce rivalry for "first place" during tests since the events of ''BoBoiBoy. *Tarung's change in personality is somewhat similar to Yaya's change in personality once she crosses the line painted on the school gate in Season 2, Episode 5 in BoBoiBoy. **Though, Tarung's change in personality depends on time instead of an object. * Fang says that he scores a grade A in the Easy A test, which means he must pass the cooking test to obtain the grade. However, the official fan mails reveal that he (and Kaizo) do not know how to cook or bake. * This episode marks the second time BoBoiBoy uses the Elemental Split to summon BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Lightning, and BoBoiBoy Leaf since Episode 8. *Yaya's Biscuits and the Red Carrot Donut made their first appearance in this BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode since BoBoiBoy. *This is the second time Yaya and Ying gets mad on someone (BoBoiBoy in this case) who gets better results than them. The first one is Fang in "BoBoiBoy". *The people working in Monsta seem to be into memes currently as they put memes references into this episode and post some BoBoiBoy memes prior to the release of this episode. **The way Gopal sprinkles green onions as the final touches for the dish is similar to Salt Bae, an Internet meme that involves with a Turkish chef's iconic way of sprinkling salt. **The scene when Tarung reacts after tasting Gopal's dish is similar to the mind blown memehttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/mind-blown, especially the reaction GIF of a clip from the Adult Swim series Tim and Eric’s Awesome Show''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CS7j5I6aOc. ***This scene is later made into a gif and is posted on BoBoiBoy official Facebook page. *During the written test, BoBoiBoy mentions about the history of Power Sphera, which was supposed to be included in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie as a prologue but was later scraped and placed it into the comic book adaptation. Gallery 18698010_10155532675862280_6576942237660111107_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 10 BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP10 - Ujian KENTAL References Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:2017